Time
by Crying Princess
Summary: Time seemed to stop if only for a moment, but a moment was all it needed. Fate seemed to be slapping her once again except this time a little harder. How could this really be happening? STORY ON HOLD!
1. Pain

Chapter 1   Pain

A/n: This is my first Inu fic so go easy in me, k?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, no I don't. . . 'sigh'

She looked towards the man in front of here. He grinned, "Good-bye. . . ." Was all he said as he held his hand out towards her. Everything around her darkened. Suddenly she couldn't see anything. Her whole body went numb as she closed her eyes and blacked out.

………………………………………

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark forest. Barely any light came through the trees. "Where am I?" She asked as she tried to stand. She winced in pain as she looked down to see the deep flow of blood that trickled down, soaking her clothes.

She walked until she saw a clearing and sat down behind a bush so she wouldn't be seen. It was getting dark and she was tired. She would rest then decide what she would do next. She wanted to go home. Back to her friends, her family, her life. She thought about this as she closed her eyes and slept.

…………………………………….

"Inuyasha! I'm going back home. I have an exam that I have to study for. Please, just give me four days!" She pleaded looking at the stubborn hanyou. "No. You're staying here." He said refusing to look at her. He then saw her expression that told him that he had said wrong thing. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she felt a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha had stopped her before she had said it. He sighed and looked at her one last time before he bending down, "Get on." He said as she smiled and climbed onto his back.

He looked at Sango and Moroku, "I'll be back before night fall. Wait here." Was all he said before he took of into the forest.

…………………………………………

She sat up alerted by the sound that she heard. Someone had come into the clearing. She sat up and crouched on her feet looking out. She saw someone in a short green shirt and a white shirt. It looked like a normal school uniform to her. Some one in red come out from behind her and growled protectively as his hands went to his hips reaching for the sword in its sheath. He seemed to stare right at her as he continued to growl. He had said something to the girl behind him and stepped forward, "I know your there. Come out." He said.

She slowly stood up as he jumped and brought his sword out. She saw as it turned from a rusted old sword into a much larger one that looked as if it could cut down a tree with one strike. She quickly jumped out of the way and appeared behind him. He turned around and sneered. "Who are you?" He asked taking a step forward. She felt the pain in her side as her wound opened up. She was taking her rest so she could heal, but it looked as if it was going to take longer than she had thought.

She went to her knees as she winced in pain and yelled out. She held her hands to her waist to try and stop the flow of blood that seemed to spill onto the grass.

A/n: Wut yu think? Is it good? Do I need to redo it or something? Please, try to refrain from giving me any bad reviews. It would be very much appreciated. R/r!!!


	2. Help

Chapter 2 Help

A/n: Here's the SECOND CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. . . . Unfortunately. 'sigh'

.........................................................

The pain in her side was stopping her from moving any where. Inuyasha chuckled as her walked up to her, "Who are you?" She looked up at him as he saw one silent tear fall down her face as she fainted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily at him. "What? I didn't do anything." He said as he sheathed his sword.

Kagome bent down and turned the girl around. She gasped as she saw her wound. "Come on Inuyasha. We have to get her to Kaede's." Kagome said looking over at the hanyou. He growled as he walked over to the girl and picked her up. "Get on." Inuyasha said as he bent down a little so Kagome could climb onto his back.

………………………………..

They were back at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was outside and Kagome was inside with Kaede helping her tend to the girl's wounds. They were finally done as Kagome sat back and looked at her. She was dressed in a long white dress that had red flowers in it that resembled cherry blossoms. It didn't look like anything that someone from this time would wear. 'Could she be from a different time?' Kagome thought as she looked over to Kaede. "She will be alright. Her wound seemed to be fine, but it had re-opened and stretched making it worse. She should be up in the next two days." Kagome shook her head and walked outside.

"It looks like I won't be going home." She said as she sighed and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Good. We need to get searching for the jewel shards anyway, and Miroku and Sango are still waiting for me to return."

"No, I'm staying here to help Kaede out. You can go back and tell them that I'll be here. You can either do that and come back or leave and search for the jewel shards by yourself." She said as she got up without waiting for a reply and went back into the hut. "Fine! I'll go continue to search for the jewel shards, but you better be ready to leave here within two days!" He yelled as he made his way back to the woods.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ……………………………….' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A/n: How was that? Was it good? R/r!!


	3. Memories

Chapter 3 Memories  
  
A/n: I really don't have anything to say for this author note. . . . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I Don NOT Own. . . . . INUYASHA!!!! 'crying softly at the thought' That Sucks!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...................................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She remembered seeing someone in red and silver hair before she fell. He reminded her of someone she knew. They resembled each other very closely. The thought of that person made her want to be back home even more. She felt a tear slide down her face as she closed her eyes and hit the ground below.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the morning sun spill through the window behind her. She tried to sit up, but was made to lie back down from the pain she received from her wound. She closed her eyes to the sun as she heard someone enter the hut that she laid in. She could hear them walking around for a while before sitting next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the person sitting beside her. She was an old woman that wore a red and white outfit. She looked at the gray haired woman more closely and saw that she had a patch over one of her eyes. "How are ye doing? Any better?" The old woman asked.  
  
She tried to sit up one final time and was able to by putting her hands to her sides to prevent her from lying back down. She struggled to stand up and was able to. She put her arm out to the wall for support. She looked down at the woman.  
  
She turned her head to see some one walk in. She remembered seeing her with the man that night she passed out. "You're doing better! That's good!" She said cheerfully as she walked over to her. She then went over to the corner of the hut and picked up something. She then walked over to her and it to her. It was some clothes. "Thank you. . ." She said silently as she looked at them. "How's your wound? I didn't think you'd be able to even stand with a cut that bad."  
  
"I heal fast." She said looking down at the clothes in her hands. "How long have I been here?" She asked looking back up at her. She smiled, "We brought you here last night after you passed out."  
  
She shook her head and sat back down on the futon on the floor. "We need to clean your wound and rap it again with a clean bandage." The old woman said, "Then you can change into those clothes if you feel like you can."  
  
She nodded and looked down at the bandage around her stomach. She took the bandage off and looked down more closely to see that it wasn't as bad as before. 'It should be healed around two days from now.' She thought as the old woman rubbed some stuff on her wound. She made a face at the smell. It didn't smell too pleasant.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...............................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She changed into the clothes that were given to her. It was like a kimono. It looked like what some of the village woman was wearing. It was white with red and pink flowers designed around the top. The bottom was simply white. She hated these things. She wanted her owns clothes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
........................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She had been at a celebration with her parents. She was wearing a white, glittering dress with some designs on it. She had gotten bored and decided to go for a walk outside the mansion they were in. She had been walking down a path in the garden when someone came up to her. It was some one in a white baboon pellet. He chuckled and said, "You will not ruin my plans." She looked at him confused, 'What is he talking about?' She thought. She looked towards the man in front of here. He grinned, "Good-bye. . . ." Was all he said as he held his hand out towards her. That was all she remembered from that night before she woke up in the forest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She walked outside the hut and looked around. She saw the girl from last night walk up to her. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My names Kagome."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.............................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/n: There's the 3rd chapter!! Tell me what yu think! 


End file.
